Crash and Burn
by CountRating
Summary: What happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first story I have ever written so I apologize if the quality is a bit low.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins in any way.**

There was the sound of laboured breathing, but that was the only sound. The floor of a basement splattered with blood. Two bodies lay side by side, one a middle aged man, his face a crushed up and bloody mess. His breathing non existent, his body limp, a baseball bat gripped weakly in one hand. Next to him was a young youthful man, blood pouring from his nose, his breathing laboured, a mix of exhaustion and pain clear on his face. His name, Cook.

After several long minutes Cook sat up, looking around completely disorientated, his hands already hurting like hell. Cook had no idea how long he sat there, but it was a long time, he had no idea what he should do so he just pulled out the packet of cigarettes from his pockets and lit one up. After a few drags on the cigarette though, his phone started to ring, at first he tensed up startled by the sudden sound. Cook looked at his phone, Naomi was calling him. He took a deep breath before accepting the call.

"What's up Blondie?" he said in as normal a tone as he could manage.

"Where are you? You've been gone ages?" Naomi replied, straight away she noticed there was something wrong with Cook's tone. Neither of them would admit it, but they both new each other back to front. "What's happened? And don't dare chat shit to me!" She continued.

Cook sighed "Can you meet me? Just you. At the park near Freddie's house…"

Naomi agreed to this and so Cook walked out of Dr Fosters house. Limping slightly, keeping his head low. He soon arrived at the park, Naomi was already there. As soon as he got to her she made to hug him but hesitated and didn't.

"What the fuck has happened?" Naomi asked looking at the state of Cook in shock.

Cook just shook his head "I- Freddie." Cook muttered not making sense at first. "Freddie's dead, Effy's head doctor guy… He killed Freddie" Cook said quietly, he was telling himself as much as Naomi, making sense of what had happened as he spoke.

Naomi was shell shocked by this, she was going to tell Cook to stop lying, but the look on his face kept her silent, it was obvious he was telling the truth.

"I saw someone, near the shed tonight. I followed them and I ended up in this basement. It was Foster's basement. Freddie's stuff was all bagged up and bloody. The doctor guy was a fucking psycho, I think he was obsessed with Effy or some shit like that. He tried to kill me… I killed him" Cook choked, there were tears in his eyes now "Freddie is dead." he repeated. Tears trickling down his cheeks.

Naomi grabbed him into a hug and as the reality of the situation hit Cook, he hugged her back tightly, desperate for some comfort, choking on sobs as he hugged Naomi who was also crying. They stood like that for a long time before Cook finally broke the hold.

"What are you gonna do?" Naomi finally asked.

Cook had no answer he just shrugged at first. "I guess, well I need to talk to JJ, he needs to know the truth, I suppose they all need to know.."

After a short conversation the two set off back to the shed, Freddie's shed. Cooks face and top covered with dry blood. Naomi walks in first, Cook following.

**A/N: I'd greatly appreciate any feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this story as I have enjoyed writing it. I know there are ways I could have improved it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins in any way.**

The gang were still partying when Cook and Naomi stepped back into the shed, but after a few moments all attention was on Cook.

"What the fuck have you been doing this time?" Katie said exasperated as she saw the state of Cook.

"Your actually incapable of behaving." Added Emily, to murmured agreement from the others.

Cook had intended to tell JJ and Karen what had happened alone, and then let everyone else find out through them. Now however he couldn't bring himself to take them aside. He just wanted to get it over with, now. Naomi stayed by his side.

"I - I got something I need to tell you. You all need to listen, its pretty shit." Cook said quietly, his voice weak. After a moment Thomas took the initiative and turned off the music.

"None of you are gonna like this, but before I start, I swear to fuck I ain't chatting shit." Cook continued.

"Get to the point. What trouble you managed to get into now?" Karen's voice pierced into Cooks ears.

Cook didn't't know where to start, but he had started to speak before he thought about what to say, logically, he started at the beginning.

"I went outside, for a piss you know. Someone was there, watching the shed or something I dunno, it just seemed dodgy." Cook began, he heard Katie saying something about him being an idiot, but he ignored it. He vaguely heard Naomi telling someone to shut the fuck up, probably Katie, but everything seemed far away.

"I, well, that notebook you gave me Karen… Freddie new there was something wrong. Doctor Foster." Cook carried on oblivious, ignoring anything that may have been being said, not even knowing if anything was being said. "It was Foster outside, I think he must have been spying. Well I followed him. I ended up in his basement and, well, Freddie, his clothes, blood. Foster killed Freddie." Cook was distracted at a sharp pain across his face. Karen had slapped him. He didn't't raise his hands but he could see Naomi pushing Karen away. Cook was aware of raised voices, aware of Naomi pleading that everyone need to listen. For about five minutes this went on, until finally silence fell. He could see Effy sobbing, her eyes fixed on Cook, Pandora holding onto her. Karen sat down now tears leaking from her eyes, stood behind her was a completely confused looking JJ. Everyone was staring at Cook.

"Carry on, they need to know everything." Naomi spoke quietly to Cook, who managed a nod.

"I was in his basement and Foster came down, he caught me there. Foster said Freddie didn't't deserve Effy. The guy was a fucking lunatic, Foster I mean. He was obsessed with Effy. I cant explain it, but the guy was fucking twisted. He wanted to kill me, he tried. I dunno what happened, I snapped. Fosters dead. I killed him" Cook stopped talking. It was a moment or so before anyone reacted. Then there was shouting, crying, chaos. Cook received several slaps, even a punch to his already broken nose by JJ. For nearly half an hour there was just chaos within the shed but Cook said nothing, nor did he even try and defend himself. That was left to Naomi. Finally though there was quiet. Effy and Karen were both sobbing uncontrollably but everyone new Cook was telling the truth.

"So, what about the bodies?" Emily said directly to Cook.

"I dunno where Freddie's body is, but Foster is still in the basement." Cook's reply was quiet.

"Well, shouldn't we get rid of it?" Pandora said loudly, her voice coming across as to loud for the current atmosphere, not that she cared. Attention turning toward her but she continued before anyone could say anything. "It don't seem fair otherwise, I mean blimey, you can't go to the chokey for defending yourself. I mean, he's the baddy, right?"

"We should do something quick." JJ agreed, Cook by now completely bewildered.

Don't be stupid, its my problem" Cook said, but he was ignored. The others were now talking of getting rid of the body, disposing the evidence. It didn't't take long until Cook was being told to stay where he was. Effy muttered something ineligible and left. Everyone else apart from Karen who seemed unable to move left to go to Fosters house. Cook's protests were completely ignored.

Cook sat in silence with Karen for a while the only sound was her crying.

"I'm really sorry" Cook practically whispered his voice was so quiet.

"I hate you" was the weak response of Karen. Silence returning.

They sat like this for about half an hour before Karen spoke again. "I don't hate you. Its not your fault. Everything's all so shit. He's my brother and now he's gone."

Cook just nodded. He understood. "I loved him to. Him and JJ, more than anyone."

Karen looked up at this, right at Cook. "What about Effy?" she asked knowingly.

Cook just shook his head. "She was Freddie's, I was just a dick."

Eventually everyone but Effy returned to the shed. The job had been done, the evidence gone. Cook didn't't ask how, he didn't't want to know.

**A/N: It would be wonderful if I could have some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is quite a bit longer than the other chapters. If it seems a bit pointless at time then I apologize but I wanted to get more detail in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins in any way.**

It had been a few days since Cook had killed Doctor Foster. He was now living in the shed, the same shed he had used to hang out with Freddie in. Him, Freddie and JJ. Karen told Cook he was welcome to stay there a while, and her dad pretended to be unaware that Cook was there. Cook spent all his time sat miserably reminiscing as he smoked weed and drank whatever alcohol he could lay his hands on. He was often visited by others, Karen would walk in to talk several times a day, each time Cook would end up hugging her for a while whilst she sobbed. JJ also visited a lot, apologizing to Cook about the fact he had punched him, but there wasn't much conversation, the situation was to much for both of them, they would talk a little, comfort each other and then JJ would leave. Of course Naomi continued to visit, she was the only person who managed to make Cook occasionally smile.

Cook woke up and looked at his phone, it was almost eleven in the morning. Cook stretched as he lifted himself off the old sofa. Putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. He picked up an almost full bottle of Budweiser which he had opened the night before, he had already drank a lot though and had ended up falling asleep. He lit the cigarette taking a few drags before downing the flat and slightly warm Budweiser. As he continued to smoke Cook sent a text to Karen asking if it was safe to go into the house for the bathroom. It was a couple of minutes after the cigarette was finished that Cooks phone beeped, a reply from Karen saying yes, it also stated that she would put the kettle on. JJ had kindly brought a bag of Cooks possessions to the shed for him. In actual fact this was just a small quantity of drugs, a bottle of vodka and some clothes. Cook laced up his all black converse and headed to the house. Some clean socks, boxers and an almost clean Fred Perry polo t-shirt. He walked straight into the house. Karen greeted him with a smile.

"Morning. Where's Leo?" Cook asked, referring to the father of Karen and Freddie.

"Work." Was the simple response from Karen.

Cook nodded before speaking again. "Am I ok to get a quick shower?"

Karen nodded and so Cook walked upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom. He looked at his image in the mirror, his face bruised from his clash with Foster. Cooks nose now appeared more crooked, his hands still swollen and bruised. He showered quickly, enjoying the heat of the water on his skin as he scrubbed himself ferociously as if trying to scrub away his anguish, he let silent tears mix with the water that was splashing on his face. When he got out of the shower he composed himself before using an old spare toothbrush to clean his teeth. He then dressed and walked back downstairs.

"I made you a brew and some toast." Karen said to Cook as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Cook said appreciatively as he began to eat.

"What you gonna do today?" Karen asked after a minute or so.

Cook thought for a bit before answering. "Well, I thought I would get away from here for a couple of hours you know, I think I'll go to Naomi's house. I'll leave here soon don't worry." Cook said.

"I'm not worried, your welcome here Cook." was Karen's sincere response. To which Cook nodded.

"Thanks, but I need to leave sooner or later, I need to work out what the fuck I'm gonna do." Cook replied.

They talked a while as they both drank there cups of tea, before Cook finally stood up to leave.

"I'll be back later, I just got stuff to do." Cook said before leaving. Just as he was at the door he gave a slight grin to Karen, his trademark Cookie grin, a grin that hadn't been on his lips for a few days. "You got any booze going spare?" he asked.

Karen couldn't help but give a slight laugh before nodding "Wait there."

A minute or so later she walked back to Cook a large unopened bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. "From Freddie's stash, I cant stand the stuff." She said handing Cook the bottle. "Is it not kinda early to be on the booze though?"

"Thanks." Cook said with the bottle in hand. "Nah, fuck it. I wont be drinking at all soon anyway" he shrugged "Laters." Cook finished before walking out of the house and toward Naomi's taking regular swigs of the Jack Daniels as he walked.

Cook knocked loudly against Naomi's door and after a short moment it opened, Emily stood there.

"Cook, what you doing here?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Emilio! I figured I could do with talking to Blondie, you know.." Cook responded, brashly, but without the usual smile.

Emily nodded and stood aside allowing Cook to enter, Cook walked into the house, finding Naomi sat on the sofa.

"The fuck you doing here?" Naomi asked as Cook walked into the room.

"I'm going to prison tomorrow. I wanted to make some plans first." Cook shrugged.

"What do you mean your going to prison? The evidence is gone." Naomi had a clear note of panic in her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm still on the run anyway remember, I'm gonna hand myself in, I wanna get it done so I can try and get my life fuckin rolling again." Cook said casually.

There was silence for a minute or so, Emily sat herself down next to Naomi who finally replied. "I suppose that makes sense."

"What sorta plans?" Asked Emily curiously.

"Well I spoke to my Uncle Keith last night, he said it'd be safe to go in the pub, just need to find myself some money" Cook replied.

Naomi's response came very quickly. "I'll give you some money. Your keeping me out of prison so don't even dare argue about it."

Cook looked at her for a moment before smirking. "If your gonna fund my antics then I ain't about to give no shitty argument."

This made both Emily and Naomi smile.

"Would you two make sure everyone comes out though, it'd be pretty cool." Cook said. Both girls agreeing to speak to everyone.

Cook spent the next few hours smoking weed with Naomi and Emily before Naomi squeezed a hundred and twenty pound into Cooks hand as he left.

Cook arrived at the pub around eight at night, he was accompanied by Karen and JJ, Naomi and Emily were already stood outside the pub waiting. Together the five of them walked inside. After a bit the rest of the gang turned up, last to arrive was Effy and Pandora. Karen stared icily at Effy for a moment before looking away. Cook was downing drinks, pints, tequilas, sambucas, whiskeys, the lot. As Cook was at the bar downing a pint Effy walked over and sat on the stool next to him. "Jaeger bomb?" She asked. Cook nodded.

Effy ordered two Jaeger bombs, and her and Cook downed one each.

"I'm sorry about your doctor and Freddie." Cook said quietly to Effy who just nodded. Cook could see she looked depressed but he didn't pressure her about it.

"I'm sorry to." Effy said so only Cook could hear her. "Good luck in prison, I'll miss you, I'm sure we all will" Effy continued before standing up and leaving the pub.

After a while Cook was completely wasted. The gang were all sat together.

"You lot best be fuckin here when I'm a free man." shouted Cook.

There was nods and yes's. Cook looked around at his friends. He wanted to say some important stuff, express how much he liked them, apologize, but he decided against it. As he glanced about the pub Cook noticed a fit looking lady at the bar. Late twenty's he guessed to himself as he looked at her.

"Right, the Cookie Monster has work to do." Cook murmured before giving the table a thud as he stood up and walked to the bar.

He was soon downing shots and snogging the lady after about half an hour she seemed very horny indeed, just the way Cook likes his girls. Cook smirked to himself before downing the rest of a pint followed in quick succession by someone else's shot that they had carelessly left next to him. He then took the lady, trying to remember her name before thinking fuck it.

"C'mon babe." He said to her leading her to the men's toilets, they were quickly locked inside a dirty cubicle, her legs around his waist. There lips clashing as he thrust into her. Her moans filling the cubicle for a while before he finished with a groan. Cook then put his cock back into his trousers and without saying anything more walked out of the toilets leaving the lady alone with no intention of talking to her again.

By the time Cook had got back out of the toilets last order were being called at the bar, only Naomi, Emily, Karen and JJ were left. The five of them chatted as they drank there last drinks before leaving the pub. Once outside they were walking together slowly. Cook was walking next to Emily.

"Thanks." Cook said to Emily.

Emily looked at Cook confused "What for?"

"For keeping my secret remember, I guess I just crashed and burned though." Cook said in explanation.

Emily nodded understanding and gave a small smile before kissing Cook lightly on the cheek. "Keep in touch while in your prison. Oh, and please let Naomi visit you sometimes. It'd be horrible for her otherwise, she thinks of you as family you know?"

Cook nodded "Yeah." He didn't know how to say what he wanted to, but he gave a smile which he hoped explained it for him. Before the two of them sped up as they had fell back from the crowd. As they caught up with the other a random guy knocked into Cook, who was going to ignore it, until he heard the guy shout the word arsehole. Cook turned around, his fist lashing out, with one strike to the guys face the guy fell to the floor so Cook just turned back around ignoring the comments about him being a psycho as they carried on walking. After a few minute Emily and Naomi were at where they had to turn to head home, everyone said goodbye before Cook grabbed Naomi into a tight hug.

"Take care Blondie." he said before releasing her from the hold.

As Naomi and Emily were walking away Cook shouted out to them "You two lezzers best take care of each other!" he shouted with a smirk.

Cook, JJ and Karen walked back to Karen's house, the house in which Freddie used to live. JJ insisting he wanted to sleep in the shed with Cook.

Karen said goodnight giving them both a hug. "I'm going to miss you." Karen said to Cook before walking into the house. Cook and JJ stepping into the shed.

Cook woke up quite early the next morning, he didn't bother checking the time though, it was irrelevant, he had only one thing to do. He drank some lucozade and it a cigarette. JJ sat up from the armchair he had been sleeping on.

"Today's the day then?" JJ asked.

Cook just nodded. The two of them sat in silence while Cook smoked.

"Don't forget about me, right? I mean, I still wanna se you and stuff…. You - you and Freddie, we were the musketeers remember, I love you Cook." JJ said his eyes fixed on Cook.

Cook just stood up gesturing JJ to do the same. Cook then embraced JJ in a hug. "You're my brother from another mother mate, I fucking love you more than out else on this shitty little planet."

JJ nodded. "Take care in prison."

"I'm Cook, I don't need to take care, I'm the dogs bollocks ain't I" Cook said with a slight grin. "You get off home mate, you cant come to the police station."

The two exchanged goodbyes before JJ left. A few minutes later Cook left. His iPod on full blast, earphones in his ears, Ace Of Spades by Motorhead on repeat as he walked to the police station, his shoulders swaying. Once he reach the police station he turned the iPod off, tucking the earphones into the pocket of his Harrington jacket. He walked confidently into the police station and to the desk. A miserable looking policeman with a bald head looked at Cook from behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" Asked the policeman.

"I'm here to hand myself in, your lot are looking for me. I'm Cook." Said Cook looking right at the policeman.

"Cook?" Asked the policeman.

"Yeah, Cook. I'm James Cook."

**A/N: Please give some feedback, it would be appreciated. **

**I don't think this story is quite finished yet…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this I know. I hope this chapter fits in well and I hope you people enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins in any way.**

Cook was lay on an uncomfortable mattress. The bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Cook's appearance had changed a little, his face now much more mature looking, a little stubble. His body bigger, after all he had a lot of time in which to use weights. Around his left eye discoloured, kinda yellow as a black eye was almost healed. Cook had always enjoyed fighting, always been arrogant, in prison he still enjoyed fighting but the arrogance had long since been beaten out of him. It hadn't taken long for Cook to learn to keep mostly to himself. To anyone who had known Cook previously this would no doubt surprise them, but he didn't really socialize with the other inmates in prison. In fact, after less than a year he had stopped communicating with everyone on the outside. Cook couldn't cope with the pain he felt when he communicated with his friends knowing he couldn't be free with them, knowing that the one person who he most wanted to talk to, would never again be available to talk. Only over the last month or so had Cook started to communicate with letters again, however he still refused visitors.

Cook was lay quietly, knowing that any moment the Lights Out command would sound and the cell he was in would be plunged into darkness. Cook was used to this, after all, he had been imprisoned at HMP Bristol for a day under three years now. Grievous Bodily Harm and Supply of a Class A Drug enough to have earned him a three year sentence. He had spent every day mourning the loss of Freddie. The time isolated in a cell leaving him with no way of distracting his mind. Sorrow and depression his main company. However tomorrow, Cook would be released, his behaviour to inconsistent for him to have been released early. As he lay thinking of tomorrow, the time for Lights Out came.

It was a mild summers morning, thin cloud penetrated easily by the sun. Cook was a free man, he looked back as he walked out of the prison gates. Cook was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks, a burgundy polo top that was a bit to small for him now, black converse. He breathed in deeply, as if to taste freedom. A grin found its way onto the lips of Cook as he saw a girl rushing towards him, Naomi. The two of them grabbing each other in a hug. Naomi clearly overjoyed, a few tears venturing down her cheeks. She led him to a little white Citroen C1, explaining how she'd started driving a few months ago. Cook sat in the passenger seat as Naomi drove them, making small talk, Cook not talking much, overwhelmed at seeing Naomi again, overwhelmed with the small talk and his freedom.

"Emily and me got the spare room tidied up for you." Naomi said to Cook.

"You didn't need to, I can get into a hostel…" Cook replied.

"Fuck that, your stopping with us, end of." Naomi said quickly, a smile on her face but her tone showing she meant it.

Cook just nodded "Thank you."

An awkward silence filled the car, for three years Cook had wanted desperately to see and talk to Naomi, missed her desperately, but now he was lost for words. For her part, Naomi wanted to ask Cook about prison but didn't know how. When she looked at him he looked different, his eye not filled with energy anymore. When she looked at him she understood what people mean when they say the eyes are a window to the soul, his eyes seemed to show that a part of his soul had died.

Cook looked at Naomi as she parked the car outside her house.

"I'm really glad your out now, I have missed you a fucking lot James Cook." Naomi said her voice filled with sincerity.

Cook nodded, silent for a second. "Thanks." Cook choked his thanks a little. "I've missed you to my muff diving chum." A proper smirk on Cooks face, a slight laugh as he spoke. For a second, a twinkle in his eyes.

Naomi laughed "Dick head." She said as the two of them got out of the car. "A few people are coming over later for a drink and stuff, you've been missed."

**A/N: I'd really like feedback if possible. **

**I am aware this has been a long time coming. I feel there is one chapter left to do for this story, but we will see, I can't rule out more just yet. I can however guarantee I won't take long to do the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This took a few days longer than it should have, due to internet connection issues. This is quite a long chapter, by far the longest I've wrote. Hope its enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins in any way.**

Cook walked into Naomi's house, glancing around there were a lot of pictures of Naomi and Emily, up on the walls, together in various exotic locations looking happy. Cook's emotions were all over the show, life had moved on so much for Naomi and Emily, they had done lot's. This was obvious just from the pictures. Where as Cook had done nothing of any importance, except dwell miserably on things whilst he was locked away. Despite these thoughts, Cook's face remained mostly blank.

"You got any smokes?" Cook asked. "I've not had chance to get none."

"Yeah of course." Naomi smiled as she obliged, handing Cook a Mayfair cigarette and lighting it for him once it was in his mouth.

Cook took several long deep drags of the smoke, inhaling deeply, smoke pouring from his nostrils as he exhaled. "So, where's Emily then?" Cook asked, noticing that Naomi was texting quickly.

"She'll be home soon, she's just gone to the shops." Naomi replied cheerily. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Naomi took Cook upstairs, more pictures of the happy couple upon the walls, but then Cook noticed another photograph in a mahogany frame, it was the whole gang as he remembered them. Himself with a spliff in one hand, stood next Freddie, JJ to Freddie's other side, the three of them looking happy with broad smiles, arms over each others shoulders. Naomi and Emily pressed close together on the other side of JJ. Katie was next to Emily, looking a little awkward but a smile upon her lips none the less. Stood behind her peering over the top was Thomas, a bewildered but cheerful look to him. Pandora and Effy next to Thomas, Pandora looking positively exhilarated, Effy clearly distracted looking over at Freddie. Naomi noticed as Cook was staring sadly at this picture.

"You should try to focus on the happy memories…" Naomi said weakly.

Cook just grunted something inaudible in response, tearing his eyes away from the photo he followed Naomi to the bedroom.

The room was painted in a dark maroon, the borders and carpet a pale yellow. It wasn't really his thing, but it was certainly much better than the dull grey of a prison cell. A double bed and large flat screen TV catching his eye. He looked at Naomi for a moment before reaching out, pulling her to him and embracing her in a genuinely heart felt hug.

Later that night Cook was sat on one of the two sofa's in Naomi's house, the house that had once belonged to her mother. The whole gang except Karen were now there. They had all made great effort to engage with Cook and although he was pleased to see them, he just couldn't find it in himself to be happy. So he was mostly keeping quiet, sat drinking can's of lager, smoking his third spliff. JJ was sat next to him telling Cook all about his life now. Explaining how he was now a university student and worked part time to help support his girlfriend Lara and her baby Albert. As JJ spoke of Lara and Albert it was obvious he had a lot of love for them, Cook felt real pride as he listened.

"I never would have thought it, JJ all grown up… not socially awkward anymore eh" Cook said. Before adding with a friendly nudge "Well, not 'as' socially awkward anyway."

As the night went on everyone was getting drunk, all merry, dancing and having a good time. To his side, Cook could hear Pandora talking animatedly about life in America. JJ had left a short time ago, gone home so he wouldn't be to tired in work the next day. Cook just sat, keeping to himself, drinking more can's of Stella Artois. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought about seeing his friends, getting drunk with them and just being happy.

As Cook sat there, he was struggling inside his own head. It seemed as though life had moved on and left him behind, he was finding it impossible to feel a part of the gang again, even though it was obvious they were all overjoyed to see him. He had gotten to used to life imprisoned, now he just felt overwhelmed by his freedom. Felt as though he was sinking in his own freedom. He felt like he needed Freddie, he just couldn't shake Freddie's face from his mind, his brother from another mother. However whenever he attempted to concentrate on happy memories of Freddie he remembered those blood soaked clothes, imagined how Freddie must have begged for mercy, suffered a brutal and prolonged death. As Cook thought of this he couldn't help but blame himself. Then there was Effy a girl he'd loved, fought with Freddie over, but now he felt nothing but pain when he looked at her. A part of Cook wanted to be back in prison, after all he felt he deserved it. He thought of how much anguish he'd brought to the lives of his friends, surely he was better out of the way. Besides, it may have been self defence, but he was a murderer, that was something he still hadn't managed to come to terms with. He may have got away with it, he may have been in danger himself and John Foster had certainly deserved it. However, the knowledge he had taken the life of another man, with his bare hands, Cook still couldn't get his head around that fact, it was a thought that always lurked in his mind, haunting him.

Cook's face was clearly quite miserable but nobody noticed this more so than Naomi. Cook was concentrating very hard on not looking at her to much. Every time he made eye contact with her, he could see pity on her expression and this ashamed him. However as Cook downed more and more lager his misery was slowly transforming itself into pent up anger. Rage that was pressing against his chest, rising slowly up him so he felt as though he would surely soon be able to taste it. His hand clenched on an empty can crushing it. Cook knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, he knew he should at least get out of the house to avoid taking it out on his friends. But he just couldn't seem to order his legs into moving.

"Hey Cookie, come and dance misery guts." Pandora's high pitched cheery voice pierced into Cook.

How the hell could they all be so happy when everything was completely and utterly fucked up, when his whole world made no sense, Cook thought furiously to himself.

"FUCK OFF!" Cook yelled, his temper snapped as he leapt to his feet. Cook didn't even register the shocked looks on the faces of his friends, didn't register how all movement ceased in an instant. He gave a roar of rage, no words just a primal scream. Launching the crushed can in his hand as hard as he could, barely noticing the noise as it connected with the wall facing him. Cook stormed out of the room, punching the door as he did so. He was completely oblivious to people watching him, his friends moving back into action heading out of the room after him. Cook didn't even realize how they were all clearly completely shocked and frightened. He gave an animal like snarl throwing a head butt straight into the wall, ignoring how dazed he felt as he exited the house slamming the door behind him and beginning to walk away. As soon as the fresh air hit him however his anger subsided, replaced by guilt and embarrassment. He was still dazed, vaguely aware of a slight trickle of blood dribbling down from his forehead. Cook hear the sound of the door open, heard Naomi's voice shouting his name, Cook's brain registered the sound of fear and the pleading tone to her normally self assured voice. Before he even knew what he was doing, Cook was sprinting away, desperate to be alone.

Cook had by now slowed to a walk, his breath some what heavy. It was a cool night, the moon glowing silvery. Cook walked onto the graveyard, nobody else was around it was by now very late at night. The ground was barely illuminated but Cook was searching desperately. His search so determined he didn't even notice how spooky a graveyard in the dark was. After almost an hour of frantic searching however Cook stopped. He had found what he was searching for. In front of him stood a shiny looking grey headstone.

'Freddie McLair. 1992 - 2010. Beloved Son, Brother, Friend and Boyfriend.'

It was quite difficult to make out the writing as Cook sat himself down on the grass staring at the headstone. There were plenty of flowers lay down in front of it. As Cook lay there he was completely bowled over emotionally, tears leaking from his eyes, occasionally his whole body would shake with a sob he was unable to stifle. Cook made no attempt to stop the tears though. He just sat there, feeling sorry for himself. Wishing Freddie was still alive. Wondering how he could possibly move on with his life with all that had happened, all that he had been a part of, all that had changed.

What Cook failed to notice was the girl approaching quietly from behind him. Her footsteps light on the ground. Wearing a stylish black and baby blue dress, it was quite revealing, but not to much so. A baby blue cardigan pulled tightly around her body.

"Cook…" Katie Fitches voice welcoming Cook back to reality as she sat herself down next to him slipping off the cardigan so she could sit on it.

"Katie.. What are you doing here?" Cook said, now wiping his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

Katie was not used to seeing Cook like this, so emotional and upset. She spoke quietly. "I figured you'd be here, I just wanted to make sure your alright.."

Cook nodded his head, not speaking for a couple of minutes. "It's the first time I've visited the grave, you know."

Katie's hand took a hold of Cook's own hand, Cook looked down at her small hand holding his, feeling as she gave a little squeeze.

"Is that why you got angry?" Katie asked, not wanting to pressure Cook but still curious.

Cook gave a shrug. "I don't know, kinda. I just, everything's fucked." Cook muttered, not really making much sense. "I just can't handle it, Freddie's gone. I'm a murderer, I mean how the shite am I supposed to get used to that. Everything's changed, I dunno where I fit in anymore, I don't even know who the hell I am. I belong in a cell." Cook said, voice quiet but the words clear. "I need Freddie." He finished.

Katie stayed quiet for a moment, taking in Cook's words. Tears in her own eyes, Cook had always seemed so tough to her, yet now he seemed truly helpless.

"You still have lots of friends. Everyone of us cares for you, including me. Freddie is watching over you, I know it. Your one of us, were all here for you, I'm here for you." Katie said delicately. "Your Cook."

Cook turned his head looking at Katie who was looking right back at him. He'd always thought she was hot but only now did he realize she wasn't hot, she was beautiful. Cook felt so much affection for Katie in that moment. He noticed her head inch toward his slightly and without thinking Cook responded, his own head tilting to her, lips meeting. A gentle kiss before they looked at each other again. Cook quickly muttered an apology. Katie however shook her head.

"Come on, you have blood on your face, we'll go back to Naomi's and get it cleaned there. They will all be worried about you." Katie said standing up with Cook.

It was only when they were both stood up and starting to walk that Cook realized, Katie was still holding onto his hand, Cook smiled as he adjusted his hand, so his hand was also holding hers.

Cook and Katie were soon facing Naomi's house, the sound of music, was still audible, however the volume had certainly lowered since Cook had left. Katie reached under a plant pot at the front of the house and showed Cook the key that was now in her hand.

"They seem to think nobody knows." Katie said in explanation to Cook, a grin on her lips.

Cook just laughed at this, but it was a genuine laugh. Cook felt the goodness of the laugh, as though it was touching his very soul for a moment.

Katie unlocked the door and the two of them stepped quietly into the house. Within a few short seconds though Naomi and Emily had come rushing to a halt in front of them.

"Cook.. Are you alright? Where did you go?" Naomi asked her words practically tripping over each other she spoke so fast.

"I'm fine, sorry." Cook said in a quiet reply. Katie stood quietly by his side.

"You should be fucking sorry! We only want to help you and you behave like that." Emily was clearly annoyed her eyes squared directly on Cook. However despite Naomi herself telling Emily to shut up, Katie now spoke up herself, drawing the attention.

"Shut up Emily." Katie started. "None of us have any idea what it must be like, just think about it." Katie continued, it unnecessary to explain what she meant. "Cook, c'mon let me clean that cut." Katie finished, her last words aimed at Cook himself. Katie looked abashed to have been spoke to like that by Katie, but she gave a nod, realizing the situation. Although as she stood looking at her sister and Cook she couldn't help wondering if something was going on between them.

Cook gave a small nod to Katie "I'm sorry." Cook said his words aimed at both Naomi and Emily.

"Fuck it." Naomi said grabbing Cook into a tight hug. Which he returned. Before turning to Emily.

"If you don't want me here, it wouldn't be a problem, I would understand. I could find a hostel or something." Cook said to her. But she shook her head quickly offering her arms open so Cook moved and gave her a hug to.

"Don't be stupid, besides, I was kinda in the wrong anyway." Emily muttered to Cook.

Katie and Cook started to walk to the kitchen, Katie a step in front, Cook taking the opportunity to have a quick glance at her rear. However before they had taken even three steps Emily voice called out.

"Is there anything I need to know, about you two I mean?" Emily asked.

"Go to bed." Katie's response was not engaging, however unseen by anyone else she did have a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, everyone else is gone, its bedtime." Naomi said, quite clearly giggling, Cook glanced back for a second and could see Naomi tugging Emily to the stairs, the two of them heading up to bed, Naomi clearly laughing and deliberately teasing Emily. Cook laughed as he heard Emily swearing.

In the kitchen Katie cleaned the dried blood off Cook's face. Her touch was gentle as she rubbed the damp cloth over his face before cleaning the cut.

"That cut's quite deep. I don't think it needs stitches, but its pretty nasty." She whispered as she looked at the wound Cook's rage had inflicted upon his own body.

"It's nothing, it'll be fine." Cook replied simply.

Katie's body was moving bit by bit closer to Cook, it seemed as though she didn't even notice. However she certainly noticed when Cook leant down and kissed her again on the lips. As she kissed back this kiss quickly became much deeper and more passionate than the kiss earlier, Cooks hand moving around Katie's back and onto her pert arse pulling her in close against him, her own arms around the back of his neck. There bodies beginning to grind against each other somewhat. Cook had gone three years without any intimacy at all, now he had Katie Fitch.

"Your not going to use me are you?" Katie whispered nervously.

"No." Cook replied straight away and he certainly meant it.

The two of them went back to kissing, beginning to move themselves out of the kitchen towards the living room. Yet even as they were moving along this short journey they were kissing and removing each other clothes, hands exploring each other. By the time they were in the living room, the two of them were naked. Cook looked at Katie with a grin. Loving what he saw.

"Perfect." Cook whispered audibly.

Over the next couple of hours Cook and Katie had sex all over the living room. Both of them in immeasurable amounts of pleasure. As Cook looked at Katie he genuinely felt he could be happy with her forever, unknown to him she thought the same.

Cook had woke up the next morning in the bed made available to him by Naomi and Emily. He woke up lay next to Katie. Clothes piled on the floor. He had smiled contentedly before getting up and starting the day.

Cook and JJ met up in the afternoon and were now walking around the town centre. JJ had got a new phone off his girlfriend Lara when he had got home last night. The bonus to this was he now had no need for his old phone and so had given it to Cook. It was by no means the newest model, but it did the job for Cook. The best part was Katie's number was already in the contact list and so Cook was now regularly texting with her.

Cook noticed a small tattoo parlour across the road and a thought struck him. "C'mon." Cook said leading JJ across the road, the two of them walking into the tattoo parlour.

It was a couple of hours later when the two of them emerged from the parlour. Cook was now sporting quite a big new tattoo on the outside of his left forearm. Three crossed Rapier swords, the three crossed of the Musketeers. The Three Musketeers. Freddie, JJ, Cook. The tattoo was a deliberate memorial of that friendship, an ink tribute to Freddie.

JJ who would normally be set against having anything like a tattoo done upon his body had surprised Cook. JJ had surprised Cook by also getting tattooed. It was the same three crossed swords design, however it was smaller and on the right bicep of JJ. JJ's reasons for getting the tattoo were the same as Cook's.

Cook had woken early the next day, he had no reason to be awake so early, but he didn't mind. Once again he woke with Katie next to him, her arm over him the two of them naked and close. A broad smile had found its way to Cook before he carefully got out of bed and got himself ready without disturbing Katie.

Cook had left the house before anyone else in there had even woke up. Cook walked along smoking a couple of cigarettes and generally just killing time. As soon as a local florist Cook walked inside and purchased an attractive bunch of flowers. The lady who served him told him the names of the flowers, but Cook didn't give a fuck what the flowers species were, they look good and that was enough. Cook walked along smoking another cigarette as he walked onto the graveyard, able to find Freddie's grave much quicker this time. Cook stood in front of the headstone, tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to escape this time. Cook leant down placing the flowers down carefully in front of the headstone. The bunch of flowers now laid down amongst other bunches.

"Fuck." Cook muttered. "I miss you so fucking much mate." Cook was mumbling to the grave. "I'm so sorry man, always gonna love you though bro." Cook whispered wishing Freddie could hear.

As Cook was stood there considering his thoughts he heard a light cough behind him. When Cook turned around he saw Karen stood alone.

"On my way to a dance group, figured I could take a diversion past here." Karen said in an unnecessary explanation.

Cook nodded his head. "Its good to see you.." Cook said. He was a bit lost for words due to the suddenness of Karen's appearance.

"Yeah. You to. I wanted to be there at Naomi's house the other day, when you were released. I couldn't make it though. Sorry." Karen said, rushing her words.

Cook gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it. You didn't miss anything." Cook said. "I want to sort something out tonight, I'll text you the details, be good if you could make it." Cook finished.

"Yeah I'll be free tonight. I'm going to have to dash now. Take care." Karen said and gave Cook a smile, before kissing her hand and touching it to the headstone. Karen walking away. Cook shouted out to get her attention.

"I'm still grateful to you, for what you did for me before I handed myself in." Cook called out. Noting Karen's nod Cook shouted out again, this time with a slight grin. "See you tonight."

It was already dark by the time Cook was heading to the pub. Walking along with Naomi, Emily, JJ and Katie. His arm around Katie's waist. It surprised Cook how close he was to Katie now, clearly he must have matured somewhat whilst he was imprisoned.

"Effy just texted me, everyone's in the pub waiting for us." Naomi said.

Cook just grunted in response, noticing Katie's expression at the mention of Effy. Cook could understand why Katie would be uncomfortable though, after all Effy had stole Freddie from Katie. Add to that the history between Cook and Effy, it was understandable Katie may be a little paranoid.

"I'm with you babe." Cook said quietly so only Katie could hear. "Simple as."

A small smile on Katie's lips, her response silent but clear. The small group walking along laughing and chatting. It suddenly dawned on Cook, he was happy. Like properly happy.

"So what's the plan Cook?" Asked Emily.

Cook shrugged looking at her. "Tomorrow I find a job, I think Uncle Keith will sort me out. After that, I dunno, I'll figure something out though."

Naomi giggled a little. "You know Cook, you almost sound sensible." Naomi teased.

"Screw you blondie." Cook laughed as the pub came into view. Grabbing JJ around the shoulder and pulling him close with a big grin. "Tomorrow I can be sensible, but for tonight, lets go fucking mental!" Cook shouted out.

**A/N: I'd love some feedback..**

**So that's it, this story is over now. I could do another chapter, but I feel it would be better to end it now before it just loses steam and turns boring. I hope I've managed to end it in a good way and I hope people enjoy this story. I do have a few other Skins fic ideas, so I will begin work on my next story soon. **


End file.
